Akito's dream land
by ColleraZorn
Summary: This is A Akito Tohru fan fic Better sum inside
1. Chapter 1:Diary

Akito's dream land

This is a story of what happens when some one starts stuff with the Sohmas and

Thinks they can take Tohru from them especially Akito.

Chapter one: Diary

Akito looked out the window at Shigure as he left with some books that he left at the main house. When Shigure got back to his house he started to read his books out of self admiration. He read his six books then came upon a seventh book, out of curiosity he began to read. What he read next gave him the shock of his life… It was Akito's diary!

He then called Yuki and Kyo into the room. "Why the hell did you get us up at 12:45 am?" yawned Kyo too tiered to yell. "I have Akito's diary" sang Shigure handing them the book. "I want to read it" said Yuki. "I've got it on my laptop so I can return the real thing, but for now lets read. Tohru is asleep)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Day one,

I say her at the middle school to day. She's pretty, but I told Hatori that she was ugly. I see why they like her she's very polite. Oh well I can see that Yuki and Kyo have first dibs so I just have to wait until I find out more about this Tohru Honda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hey what he write next Shigure?" asked Kyo as Shigure pulled up another page.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They read until the got to day 365.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Day 365,

Last night I had a dream Tohru was sitting in a beautiful white wedding dress as Kagura placed little white flowers up in her hair. Kisa was handing her a bouquet of white roses. Then I went to anther room, I was in the banquet hall in the main house, but before I could see who she was marring that damn Hatori woke me up. I'll punish him later for it. Well the family funs are ok, the emergency storage is full and I'm going steal Shigure's cigarettes to hide from him. LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I knew it was him how could he be so cruel to me?" cried Shigure as the boys laughed.

At 7:00 Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to school. At lunch Tohru was called into the office. "May we see Tohru Honda in the office?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OK to ALL OF YOU who say Akito's a chick… HE IS NOT!AND HE DOES NOT HAVE BOOBS YA DUMB ASS PRICKS!

Akito: And I'm not Gay either I'm just abusive. And to those who say I'm BI I'll lock you up in a room with lots of scary things! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Sur prize

**HI! My buddies did you miss me? **

**OH btw Akito is not a girl in the Anime, but in the Manga She is a girl and Fruba ends some were around the 16th vol so look it up every one…**

**Oh … What …. OK… hey every one Akito want to tell you some stuff.**

**AKITO: Hey just wanted to tell you this story has an anime plot so I'm not a chick. Btw If ANY one can tell me what the hell a 'Mary Sue' is I'll convince Yuki that he should be GAY AND GO WITH KYO! Okay bye my little friends! **

**Chapter 2: **Surprises!

"May we Tohru Honda in the office?" "Yes. Tohru go to the office. I'll let you copy the notes when you get back." Said the teacher (I always forget her name. Candy to any one who can tell me her name). Tohru walked into the office. "You wanted to see me?" asked Tohru. "Yes an Akito Sohma is checking you out. So go get your things." Said a sweet old lady at the counter. "Yes ma'am" said Tohru as she left the front office to get her things. '_Why dose Akito want to check me out? I better not tell Yuki and Kyo it could cause an up roar.' _Tohru thought as she got her things and went back to the office. "Hello Tohru" said Akito as he walked up to her smiling. "Hello Akito-san" said Tohru bowing to him. "Well we must be off." He said as he walked out of the building as they got in the car Akito said, "Tohru I bet your wondering why I took you out of school? Well it's because your damn uncle has the nerve to threaten me so in order for you to live with us

you must be adopted by a Sohma. It's you choice." Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well?" questioned Akito. "I guess. If some one wants to adopt me." Said Tohru unsure of what else to say. "Good. We have some one who wants to adopt you." Said Akito "Who?" asked Tohru. "Hatori" said Akito.

(At school)

_Dammit were is she! _Thought Kyo as he walked down the halls. "Hey Kyo your looking for Tohru. Right?" asked Momiji. "Yhea do ya know were she is?" asked Kyo. "I not allowed to tell you. Ask Shi-chan when you get home.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM How are yuki and Kyo gonna take the news**


	3. NOTE

Author's note

Ok I have really bad writers block. I'm sorry for not up dating in a long time. I know that I want my next chapter to be about Tohru moving in with Hatori and start calling him Papa (Sooo cute XD) ,but I don't Know how to Start it off or end it. Suggestions are defiantly welcome and you will receive credit.

Now I Give every one BIG HUG Hugs every one


	4. Chapter 4

"**Shigure! What the hell is going on?!?" **yelled Yuki and Kyo together. "What are you two going on about now?" asked Shigure looking up from his news paper. "**You know** **very well what's going on ya damn dog!!!"** Yelled Kyo about ready to rip off Shigure's head. "Where is miss Honda-" Began Yuki before none other than Ayame interrupted with. "My dear little brother by this time next week she will no longer be a Honda, but a graceful Sohma!" He stated hugging Yuki gently with yellow flower petals flowing around them. (You can just picture that huh?) "WHAT!!!!" yelled Yuki and Kyo looking like they were about to have a heart attack. "Well its kinda a long story, but to put it bluntly Hatori is adopting Tohru." Said Shigure looking off into space as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The room was silent as the boys took this in. (Ayame just left. He got board.) The boys sat against the wall thinking. For once Shigure's house was completely quite for the night.

-On To Tohru-

"-and this is where you sleep." Said Hatori opening a newly furbished room, thus ending the tour. "Thank you Ha…" Tohru trailed off. Hatori looked at her as she thought and smiled. "You still call me Hatori. I'm not your dad yet." He said smiling sweetly. (OHH Soooooo CUTE!!!!) "Okay Hatori-kun" Tohru smiling stepping into her new room.

_Well I guess I'll start putting my things away._ Tohru thought starting to put her stuff away.

**Okay every one sorry that it took me so long to up date. I've been grounded it sucked. And I've got writers block Again. I cant wait till X-mas vay kay **


	5. Chapter 5:Akitos plan

This may be really short.

It was early morning when Tohru decided to go for a walk. She had been living at the main house for one year. It had been a hectic year for her. Hatori and Mayu had gotten together, as well as Kyo and Yuki, Akito seems to feel better, and the Yuki fan club went crazy because they found out that Tohru was now "Prince Yuki"'s cousin.

She walked around the gardens and watched the cherry blossoms fall. Little did she know that in the distance she was being watched by a dark shadow. He sighed as she walked around his privet gardens that he has yet to tell her that she is not aloud on.

He smirked as his mind came up with a plan to make her his.

-Time skip-

It was around noon when Hatori came in to check on Akito. "Hatori?" he asked.

"Yes. What is it?" asked the doctor checking Akito's blood presser. "I want Tohru to have tea with me to day after school. Tell her to wear a kimono for it." Said Akito looking out his window. Hatori raised an eye brow at the head of the family wondering what he was thinking. "Okay" said Hatori walking out the door.

Akito smiled as Hatori left the room. Now all he had to do is meet with Tohru and the first step in his plan would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tohru walked into the dark tea room wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono. She looked at Akito and blushed. He wore a blood red kimono. Akito licked his lip at the sight in front of him. "Tohru I want to give you an early new year's present, so come here." He said looking at her. Tohru slowly walked towards him.

Akito smirked as she kneeled down beside him. What happened next was a total surprise; he kissed her. The kiss was getting heated and fast…

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Akito woke up from the best dream ever to see his wife seeping face. He smiled at Tohru started to wake up. He gave her a kiss and their four kids ran in and glomped them. All and all it is a happy ending


End file.
